crime_edgefandomcom-20200222-history
The Portrait of Heresy (anime)
is the second episode of the Dansai Bunri no Crime Edge anime. This episode's opening theme is Unmei no Ori and the ending is Kimi to Futari. Air dates *'April 10, 2013 (Japanese)' *May 9, 2013 (English) *June 14, 2013 (French) *July 13, 2013 (Spanish) Story Plot With her hair cut, Iwai finally has a chance to live a normal life. This doesn't sit well with one of the twins, as the killing emotions begin to emerge. Full Summary The episode begins in the bus, with Yamane inside, as the bus stops she hears Kiri's sound, calling Iwai. She then take a look, found out Iwai's hair cut, and surprised with that, she texts Hōko about Iwai's hair, asking what she should do. As they take some seat, Iwai blushes because it's her first day to go to school after a long time. Iwai then continues blushing, as she's too nervous fears that her classmates will bully her like in the past. But then Kiri gave her some advice, make her realize that she finally could go to school normally and having friends. In the class, Iwai then introduces herself, get various reactions but the most is how short is she; like an elementary student. Some classmates then touch Iwai's hair, which is soft like a baby, Kashiko then grab it, making her jealous because Iwai's hair. Can't hold his anger, Kiri then notice Kashiko to don't touch Iwai, make more noise in the class. Meanwhile, Kotarō and Nigi seats and talks like they don't know what's happening. As class over, Iwai asks Kiri did he mad, Kiri thought it's Kashiko, so he answers that she is; she is a model for her family's salon. Then Iwai tells that she asked about him, Kiri then answers that he is, because he dislikes how peoples touch her hair. Iwai then tells that she just enjoyed it, feels that she has wrong conception of Killing Goods. Kiri then realizes again how his ancestor is a famous serial killer, Iwai then points Crime Edge, thinking that it is not as scary as what she thought, like what her father told, how Killing Goods are blood-thirsty cursed tools that choose their own masters, and once the master chosen they becomes unbreakable and can't be trashed, become stronger along with their pasts, but the most problem is how their masters will feels a desire to kill peoples. Meanwhile, Hōko is talking with someone about how Kiri has Authorized the Crime Edge by Yamane's messages and calls since morning, then the guy she's with just simply give a pity to Iwai, and asked Hōko to be a bit cool. As Hōko answers Yamane's call, hearing Yamane always asked how will they kill Iwai, Hōko asked Yamane to shut it, and think by herself, with her The Injection of Eternal Sleep, Yamane then surprised. As Iwai and Kiri meets Yamane, Iwai then tells that she might thought Killing Goods and her father in wrong way, asks for Yamane's apologize. Yamane then thanked for Iwai's kindness as a Hair Queen, surprising Iwai and Kiri, and starts to tell about her ancestor, a medical personnel who cures many army and makes poisons for enemy, however, her ancestor only could kill peoples, and then cursed her injection. Scaring Iwai, then comes closer, then injects Iwai with half of her poison. Realizes that, Kiri then fastly try to stop it by cut Yamane's fingers until blooded. Kiri then found Iwai faints and can't talk anymore, and bloody-handed Yamane then becomes crazy-controlled by her ancestor, becomes desired to killing peoples. Kiri then found out how authors will become like that, thinking that he'll be like that because Crime Edge, but then he thinks in positive, how Crime Edge is different, because Iwai has named it with her love, Kiri then prepares to fight, calling the name of The Cutting and Severing Crime Edge! On the way to the academy, Hōko and the mysterious guy talks about how she hates Yamane, even she abandons Yamane and don't notice how she authorized the Injection of Eternal Sleep. Meanwhile in the academy, possessed Yamane is fighting with Kiri, who is protecting Iwai. As Kiri failed to cut the Injection, Yamane tells how Killing Goods can't be cut and her ability. After dodged some attacks from Yamane, she then finally capable to inject Kiri, shocks Kiri and thinks it's the end, and faints. After Kiri faints, Yamane then remembers her past... ...In the past, Yamane face her parents, and shocked Hōko, then tells that it isn't her. That she killed their parents after heard the Injection tells her to kill more and more people. Hōko then tells her to don't listen the Injection anymore; the one she must listen is only Hōko. Back in the academy, Yamane then cries because she failed to stop her killing desire. Hōko who tries to call Yamane then go upstairs, to where Yamane is, telling her feelings how she want Yamane to stop authorizing the Injection and then comes to Yamane, tells how a dumb Yamane is and to stop kills people, and just inject her. In the next morning, Kiri wake up, thinks he's still alive or not, and in blur see Yamane injects Hōko. In short the blur becomes sharp and sharper, and makes wordless Kiri blushes. Suddenly then, the mysterious guy surprises Kiri to wake him up. Hōko then mad because she told to don't get in by sudden, and then notices Kiri awakens. Kiri then notices the Injection, thinks something wrong, then the mysterious guy tells that the fluid inside is just salene. Then he introduces his self as Kanae Sumeragi or the Professor, who will protects Iwai now, Hōko then tells that he is a liar who wants to open Iwai's uniform, as Kanae tells that he must do a CPR to Iwai, Hōko then tells him to shut up and calls him "Lolicon". Iwai then opens the door, shut the atmosphere and greets everyone. Yamane surprised how fast Iwai's hair grows in a night, and Kiri tells how he must cut Iwai's hair every morning. Before Iwai can say something, Kanae tells how he impressed with the curse of Hair Queen makes Iwai feels down. Then the five of them go to Kanae's workroom. In the workroom, Kanae tells about the curse of Zewulfa, the "Hair Queen" and "Killing Goods" curse. Makes Iwai feels many fear and Hōko tells how pitiful those who have to shoulder those curses, that she should be die because of it. Kanae then says that that won't make any interests, and tells that he is a member of Gossip, a group who likes the killing events because Killing Goods curse, and how everything starts as Kiri named his Goods with "The Cutting and Severing Crime Edge", that he must protect the Hair Queen with Crime Edge. Then at the mansion, Kiri starts to cut Iwai's hair. Iwai then asks Kiri, did he trust that Crime Edge is a Killing Goods or not, Kiri then answers that since Crime Edge can cut her hair, he can't do anything but trust it. Then Iwai asks again, about did he trust that Iwai's born to be killed, then Kiri tells that Crime Edge can be tricked by cutting her hair or Kiri will controlled by Crime Edge. Iwai then realizes that she's still needed thanks to the Crime Edge. At night, as a hammer appears to hit a wall, the wall then get a big hole. The next morning, while brushing teeth and in phone with Kanae, Kiri walks and noticed the TV news that a mysterious hole made in a jail. Kanae then tells that the hole made by an author and the Goods is a sledgehammer, also that the author may don't know Iwai's current position now. Then Kanae asks, how excited the Crime Edge hearing this. Character Appearances *Kiri Haimura *Iwai Mushanokōji *Yamane Byōinzaka *Hōko Byōinzaka *Kanae Sumeragi *Kashiko Misumi *Kotarō Naruto *Nigi Ubuzato Gallery ep2_1_blush.png ep2_2_intro.png|Iwai introduces herself. ep2_3_noidea.png|Kotarō and Nigi appears to don't have any idea about what's happening. ep2_4_crimeedge.png|Kiri re-realizes that his ancestor is a serial killer. ep2_5_crimeedge.png|Iwai in flashback learning about the curse of Killing Goods. ep2_6_crimeedge.png|Kiri holding the Crime Edge. ep2_7_sincemorning.png|Hōko tells the mysterious guy how noisy Yamane since morning. ep2_8_ganbari.png|Half-possessed Yamane asks Hōko what she must do. ep2_9_ganbari.png|Half-possessed Yamane holding the Injection. ep2_10_walking.png|Kiri and Iwai walking before encounters almost-possessed Yamane. ep2_11_stairs.png|Kiri and Iwai encounters almost possessed Yamane. ep2_12_controlled.png|Yamane appears to be fully possessed. ep2_13_someday.png|Kiri thinks that he'll someday becomes like Yamane. ep2_15_past.png|Byōinzaka parents after killed. ep2_16_past.png|Yamane and Hōko in past. ep2_17_past.png|Hōko tells Yamane to don't listen the Injection anymore. ep2_18_outside.png|The mysterious guy waiting for Hōko and Yamane outside. ep2_19_morning.png|Iwai greets everyone. ep2_20_zewulfa.png|Zewulfa. ep2_21_seat.png|Kanae seating and telling things. ep2_22_hold.png ep2_23_blush.png|Kiri tells the use of Insteads. Category:Episodes